1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved heating pad that has been found to be useful for therapeutic applications, and more particularly to an improved radiant therapeutic heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of painful conditions of the muscles or joints such as arthritic pain often have the application of heat prescribed to relieve the pain. Heat is normally applied in a variety of ways, for instance by the use of irritant rubbing compounds which cause local stimulation of blood vessels thereby increasing body heat carried to the location, the use of infrared lamps, the use of radio frequency apparatus such as diathermy machines, the use of hot water bottles or electrically operated heating pads.
While some or all of the aforenoted apparatus is alleged to work to some degree, all have certain disadvantages. For instance, the prolonged use of an infrared heating lamp can cause localized burning of the skin. Diathermy machines are specialized apparatus that require expensive skilled operators. Irritant rubs, while apparently generating local heat, sometimes irritate the skin. Hot water bottles maintain an uneven temperature with time, generally are applied too hot to the skin, and later cool to an ineffective temperature. They are thus uncomfortable for most of their time of application.
A common malady for which heat has heretofore not been generally applied is carpal tunnel syndrome, which generally occurs when tendons or ligaments in the wrist become enlarged, often from inflammation after being aggravated. The narrowed tunnel of bone and ligaments in the wrist pinches the median nerve on the palm side of the wrist, nerves that reach the fingers and the muscles at the base of the thumb. This can result in pain, weakness or numbness in the hand and wrist, often radiating up the arm. Carpal tunnel syndrome can be the result of a combination of factors that increase pressure on the median nerve and tendons in the carpal tunnel, rather than a problem with the nerve itself. While the disorder tends to be congenital—the carpel tunnel is smaller in some people than others—other contributing factors include trauma or injury to the wrist that cause swelling. Some cases are due to work-related cumulative trauma of the wrist. Although in some cases no particular cause can be identified, it is generally believed that repetitive and forceful movements of the hand and wrist during work or leisure activities can cause carpal tunnel syndrome.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is generally treated by immobilizing the wrist in a splint to minimize or prevent pressure on the nerves. Medication to reduce inflammation may also be prescribed. In extreme cases, a surgical procedure is preformed in which doctors open the wrist and cut the ligament at the bottom of the wrist to relieve the pressure. When using a splint or brace, the user's hand is caused to be placed in a preferred position, with the hand bent at the wrist to relieve pressure on the median nerve. The brace can also provide an additional benefit in that the skin temperature of the user the may become slightly elevated and thus provide heat to the user's tendons and ligaments.
What is needed is a brace or splint that can properly position a user's hand with respect to their forearm to alleviate carpal tunnel syndrome symptoms.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a carpal tunnel syndrome therapy wrist brace, which brace properly positions the user's wrist while also having a radiant heat therapy unit for decreasing inflammation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of treating repetitive strain injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a non-invasive system for the temporary relief of pain associated with repetitive strain injuries.